


Nobody but Me

by Ab3l



Series: Tevan Drabbles [7]
Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Zombies, game is real life au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 11:47:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6422614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ab3l/pseuds/Ab3l
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hey mister future googling man, will I ever get married?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nobody but Me

**Author's Note:**

> I completely forgot I had this.

Evan laughed a bit and looked towards Tyler. "Mister future googling man, will I ever get married?" He asked, a grin on his face. Tyler squinted his eyes at the Asian. "Shut the fuck up. Ain't nobody gonna love you." Evan started laughing harder, and quieted a bit when he heard him continue. "Nobody but me ~" He could hear the flirtation in his voice and he rolled his eyes, pushing him a bit as he continued to run from the zombies. "You dork." It amused him how even in a life and death situation, Tyler could still be lighthearted. It made him happy none the less. If Tyler still managed to have a smile on his face, than Evan could do the same for him. After all, they were stronger together.


End file.
